


The Back

by here_is_greenwood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_is_greenwood/pseuds/here_is_greenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree confesses to Hanzo like the big dork he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back

"Darlin', If you keep frownin' like that, you face is sure to be stuck like that," McCree called across the table.

Hanzo sharply glared at him from the chair he sat in at the edge of the dinner table. "I do not need your advice," he furrowed his brows in annoyance.

The other one grinned and leaned back to make simple talk with Winston over a bottle of whiskey. The heroes and heroines of Overwatch were sat at a large dinner table that night after a successful mission in Hanamura. They had come to make it a tradition, as insisted upon by Tracer and Winston to keep them bonded and united. But among these 21 specific warriors, there were many many relationships in the process of healing such as Hanzo and his brother, and relationships in the process of making such as McCree and Hanzo. Or thats what McCree liked to call it. Hanzo decided it was acquaintanceship and nothing more, but McCree wasn't one to give up.

He'd drop compliments to Hanzo every now and then, or try and get him to assist him on his mission. Heck he even tried making him breakfast but it was to no avail. McCree really was in love with Hanzo and he was determined to get it through to Hanzo. So he made a "plan" that he arranged to put into motion right after dinner. By plan it meant: drag Hanzo out behind the restaurant in Hanamura and proclaim his dumb crush on the samurai and try to be as cool as possible about it. But this is McCree we're talking about here.

He spied at Hanzo across the table and watched as he brought his drink to his lips, savoring the bitter taste of his sake. The samurai appeared to want nothing to do with the cowboy, although warmly conscious of his hard gaze at him. 

"Hanzo, darlin'," McCree piped up again and he shot back a glare.

"Yes?"

"'Mind commin' with me to the back?" 

Hanzo looked at the cowboy for a second before uttering,"The back?"

McCree's eyes lit up,"The back! You know,right?"

Hanze narrowed his eyes,"That is not specific, McCree."

The other scratched his neck and cleared his throat. "You're right 'bout that, now aren'tcha." He paused.

A few of the heroes began to make their way from the table and some followed suit after to return home to their quarters.

"Well, I will be taking my leave now," Hanzo got up and bowed before turning to leave.

McCree shot up,"Now just a moment there, partner. By the back I mean....s-someone has something to say to you."

Hanzo looked at McCree's face, and took notice to his stumbling words. He never messed up, so why now?

"McCree, It sounds like you are leading me to be murdered behind this restaurant." Hanzo said somewhat amused, but now showing it on his face.

The cowboy blink and tapped his foot once. "Yeah, I recon so, but you can trust good ol' McCree, right?"

"Only because we are of the same affiliation."

McCree sighed,"Look. There's somethin' I needa tell you. It's important."

Hanzo paused, "Ok. Lead the way."

McCree grinned and signaled for the other to follow him. 

Hanzo captured, check. Now he just had to figure out what to say in the next minute. He scratched his brows in nervous contemplation. 

He sighed, Jesse McCree why're you actin' like a little girl in love? You're 37 and gettin' cold feet over talkin' to another man. 'can't be that bad though. Surely, this'll be like shootin' fish in a barrel.

All these thoughts raced through his head as he led Hanzo out the door of the restaurant, away from the bustling crowds of one of the biggest restaurants in Hanamura.

"So," Hanzo sassed him the second they stood before one another,"Speak. Are you the someone that wanted to say something to me?"

"Yeah, but ya see, its kinda complicated." McCree trailed off and scratched the back of his neck again.

"Why is it complicated?" The samurai questioned.

"Cause it's about you," He placed his hands on Hanzo's shoulders. "Listen, I like ya, darlin'. A little more than just partners."

Hanzo blinked twice and McCree continued,"I guess you could say I love ya."

"You-" Hanzo blinked in realization as all traces of hostility left his face and his cheeks flooded red.

McCree raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched the shorter man clench his fists in embarrassment.

McCree hesitantly leaned forward,"Do you like me too?"

"No!" Hanzo shot back almost too quickly.

McCree leaned on his hips and bit the cigar in his mouth. "You not into cowboys like me? More one for cowgirls?" He sighed and put his hands on his hips. Hanzo could see the hurt in McCree's eyes

"No, It is not because you are you. It's-" Hanzo stumbled to answer. 

McCree's lit up again and he looked straight into the samurai's eyes which made the other blush and look away. 

"It is not because you are a cowboy...." Hanzo muttered. "I wish to focus on my duty."

McCree's faced blanked,"So if we didn't have this Overwatch malarkey, you'd consider it?"

Realizing what he just suggested, Hanzo sputtered and looked away, refusing to answer.

"Darlin', are y-" McCree's sentence was cut off as Hanzo gripped the front of his poncho. "What are-" His sentence was cut off as Hanzo pulled him down and planted a cute peck on his lips. Hanzo shoved McCree's hat into his face and turned and walked away, face in flames.

The cowboy's mouth fell open and his cigar fell onto the cement. He took his hat off and stared at the leaving samurai in utter love and awe.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have never written in my life so i hope it wasn't boring


End file.
